Last night on Earth, right?
by pagingdoctorsexy
Summary: Remember that time Dean took Cas to a brothel? Well, this is how I think that little experience should have ended. Destiel one-shot. Warning: slash- don't like, don't read.


**Hello! So I was bored and it was two in the morning and this happened. This is a little one-shot that takes place during the episode "Free To Be You and Me" (the one where Dean takes Cas to a brothel), so of course I had to add some Destiel, just for kicks :) Enjoy!**

"Last night on Earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked Castiel with mild curiosity as he paced the room.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Cas deadpanned.

Dean gave him a disbelieving look before frowning, "Dude, come on, anything? Boos, women-" Castiel gave him an embarrassed look that made him stop in realization. "You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel at least?" Cas rubbed his neck and looked away, obviously wishing they could change the subject. Dean leaned down to speak on the level of Castiel's shoulder, "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doin' a bit of cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Cas defended with his eyes fixed forward.

Dean stood up straight again and looked around in disbelief before seeming to come to a decision. "Alright," he said with a note of determination, and walked around Cas to pick up his leather jacket from the chair it was set on, "Let me tell you something: there are two things I'm certain of. One: Burt and Ernie are gay. Two: you are _not_ gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." He finished putting on his jacket and walked past Cas, who followed him awkwardly after a final, "Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey," Dean caught Cas' eye as he looked around the brothel in panic, "relax."

Cas leaned forward, "This is a den of iniquity, I should not be here."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." As if on cue, one of the many prostitutes walked up to their table. Dean glanced at her from the corner of his eye and picked up his beer, "Show time," he said with a smirk.

"Hi," she whispered in a seductive voice. Cas looked as if he was about ten seconds from flying off and getting as far away from this place as possible. "What's your name?" Cas looked down and Dean couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was nervous.

She stood there expectantly while Cas struggled to find his voice. Dean decided he should intervene before the girl got annoyed and walked off, "Cas," the angel jumped at his own name, "His name is Cas. And you are?"

"Chastity," she said with a wicked grin. Dean doubted that Cas would be able to appreciate the irony of that.

"Chastity?" Dean asked and she nodded, "Wow." At this point Cas looked as if he was trying to drown himself in his beer. "Well, he likes you and you like him. So ... dianu," Dean finished, throwing up his hands.

Cas looked so scared that Dean felt a little guilty about doing this to him, but not enough to stop. Although something stirred deep in his stomach when 'Chastity' took his hand. "Come on, you," she said with a fetching smile.

Cas reluctantly got up when Dean realized that he had forgotten something, "Oh, wait. Take this-" he held the money up to Cas' face, "If she asks for a credit card- no. And just stick to the basics, okay. Do _not_ order off the menu. Go get her tiger." Cas hesitated and looked around warily and Dean sighed in frustration, "Don't make me push you." Their eyes met and Cas took the money from Dean's hand before being led into the back hall by the prostitute.

Dean still felt a little guilty after the angel left, but he was doing what was right for his friend. He couldn't let Cas die without having lived a little. But then there was that strange feeling in his chest that had grown more noticeable since the angel left, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it ... jealousy?

_What?_ Dean thought to himself, _No! I just don't want the guy to get embarrassed in there. He's my friend. Just because he's somewhat attractive with his deep blue eyes and eternally fucked-up hair and the way he tilts his head when he's confused and- Whoa stop! You do _not _like Cas!_ he chastised himself. Luckily, there was a busty brunette walking past that Dean was able to distract himself with.

It's not that Dean was homophobic, he had met plenty of gay guys and didn't have a problem with them. But _he _wasn't gay. He was Dean Winchester! He had slept with more women than he could ever possibly remember and had never even been attracted to a guy before. _But this wasn't any ordinary guy,_ he reminded himself, _this was Cas_. Cas, the one that had rebelled against heaven for him and was probably going to die for him tomorrow. Cas, the only angel that had ever taken his side and made him feel like he deserved to be saved from the pit. Cas, who had saved his ass more than a thousand times. And no matter how many times he shamelessly checked out the prostitutes around him, the only person he could think of was the angel...

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream come from the back of the house and ran towards the hallway Cas went down to try and find the source of the noise.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone!" Dean walked through the curtain and was greeted by possibly the strangest scene he had ever witnessed: Cas and Chastity were standing in the hallway and she looked like she wanted to murder him. Cas, on the other hand, looked as confused as ever as he tried to block his face from something the prostitute threw at him. "You bastard! Screw you, jerk! I'll kill you!" She then turned away from him and noticed Dean was there, "Screw you too!" she shouted at him and his hands went up in defense. She continued down the hallway until she was gone and only faint shouts of "bastard" and "jerk" could be heard.

Dean turned to Cas and tried not to notice how sexy he looked with his tie askew and trench coat pushed off his shoulder. "What did you do?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her that it wasn't her fault her father, Jean, ran off," he looked off in the direction of the girl, then turned back to Dean, "It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh no, man," Dean said with a laugh at his friends' ignorance.

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers- it's the natural order." He laughed again and turned to look down the hallway when he saw two huge security guards among the many confused prostitutes who came out of their rooms to see the commotion. "We should go," he said quickly, grabbing ahold of Cas' elbow to drag him out before they created an even bigger scene.

Once they were outside, Dean erupted into fits of laughter that created an even more confused Castiel, "What's so funny?"

Dean stood up straight, "Oh, nothing." He put his arm around Cas' shoulder, "It's been a long time since I laughed that hard." He looked up and saw with a surprise that Cas was smiling too. It was a nice smile, Dean thought, and he loved the way it made his eyes crinkle and made them look, if possible, even bluer.

Dean slightly registered that he was staring for an uncomfortable amount of time into the angel's eyes, but couldn't seem to care. Castiel just kept staring into Dean's eyes too, and there was a flicker of something in those deep pools of blue that Dean couldn't put a name to.

He got so lost in the angel's eyes that he didn't even notice how he was slowly closing the gap between their faces. He looked between Cas' lips and his eyes one last time before lightly pushing their lips together.

After a second, Cas leaned back with a confused expression on his face. "Dean, what are you-?"

"Last night on Earth, right?" Dean said in a gruff voice. He saw something change in Cas' eyes when he said this: his pupils dilated and they seemed to clear. Cas slowly nodded and licked his lips, and Dean couldn't hold back any more.

Dean reached his hand up to the back of the angel's neck and crashed their lips together. Cas' lips were so soft, and after a moment to get used to the new sensation he began to move them against Dean's. Dean's tongue traced Cas' bottom lip curiously and Cas gasped, allowing Dean full access to his mouth.

The kiss became more intense as Dean fisted his hands into Cas' hair and the angel grasped at the lapels of Dean's leather jacket. The hunter pushed the angel against the door of the Impala and pressed their bodies flush together. Cas gasped as Dean's thigh rubbed against his growing erection and Dean took the opportunity to move his lips to the angel's jaw, kissing the sharp contours and biting softly at sensitive places in his neck, stopping only when his progress was blocked by the dress shirt Cas was wearing.

Cas seemed to become more comfortable and he attacked Dean's neck as well, moving his hands through his short hair and making noises that should be illegal.

"Dean..." Cas gasped when Dean's teeth scraped against a particularly sensitive piece of flesh.

Dean ran his hands down Cas' torso, feeling the surprisingly defined muscles underneath the clothing. He expected for the sharp angles and muscles to freak him out, but in all honestly it only proved to turn him on even more. It was so different from the body of a woman, without soft curves, and that made it even hotter.

Dean's hands rested on Cas' hips and Cas bucked into him eagerly, seeking the friction he craved against his hard member.

Dean smiled wickedly and positioned his hips so that their erections were lined up perfectly. However, he only allowed them to graze each other before he pulled his hips away again.

Cas whimpered at the loss of friction, "Dean, _please_..."

The eagerness of Cas' voice shot straight down to his cock and he had to stifle a moan in the angel's shoulder. He moved their hips into position again and thrust against him, earning a loud, breathy moan in return. The friction sent pleasurable shivers throughout both their bodies and Dean could feel gooseflesh erupting across his skin. He started grinding a slow, torturous rhythm against Cas' erection, reducing them both to a series of moans and sharp intakes of breath.

"Oh, _Dean_!" The way Cas said his name made it sound so hot that Dean actually felt himself grow harder.

"Fuck, Cas."

Dean snaked his hands around Cas' waist and gripped his ass, causing a particularly arousing moan to escape the angel's already open lips. Covering Cas' mouth with his own, Dean slid his tongue past his lips, surprised to feel Cas fighting him for dominance of the kiss this time. It was hot and wet and their teeth clashed together, but they kept the bruising force, neither willing to submit.

It wasn't going to last much longer: Dean's hips began pumping out a staccato rhythm and Cas' moans were becoming less and less muffled. Their passionate kiss became a series of small pecks as they struggled to keep up pace with their bodies.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out in warning, he could feel the tension in his body reaching a breaking point. He tried to push his orgasm down, not wanting to come before the other man.

Castiel lifted his hips to meet Dean's at a better angle and he found himself wondering what this would feel like without the constraints of clothing. He wanted more friction, more something, but the fabric was stopping him from getting what he really needed. He'd never experienced anything as euphoric as this, even in heaven, and shuddered each time Dean thrusted their hips together.

All it took was a hard grind and one last bite on his neck from Dean to bring him to a staggering completion with a final moan of, "Dean."

At the sound of his name, Dean felt himself be pushed over the edge and he had to bite into Castiel's shoulder to stop him from screaming as he came.

They both stood there for a moment, unable to move. It wasn't long before Dean was struck with realization at what they had just done.

He slowly leaned back from Cas to get a better view of his face: his pupils were blown, his lips were red and swollen, and his hair was still perfectly fucked-up. He had never seen anything hotter in his entire life. "Cas? You okay?" he asked, suddenly struck with concern that Cas didn't want this.

The angel nodded, still trying to catch his breath, "Yes. That was quite ... stimulating."

Dean snorted at how perfectly Cas could ruin a moment, "Thank you, Spock."

A small grin spread across Cas' face, "You were really opposed to me dying a virgin, weren't you?"

Dean smiled, "Well, technically you're still a virgin... But we can take care of that later," he said with a wink. He had meant it as a joke, but Cas seemed to take him seriously.

"I look forward to it." Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas once more. It was simple and chaste and full of love, unlike their other kisses, but Dean enjoyed it even more.

"Ready to face Raphael?" Dean asked as he walked around the Impala to the driver's side door.

"Yes," Cas said in his usual tone of seriousness, but this time there was a small smile playing at his lips, "Let's kick his ass." He then proceeded to climb into the car, leaving Dean outside still laughing.

"Hell of a last night," he said smiling as he joined Cas in the Impala.

**Phew *wipes forehead* That was my first slash fan-fiction so I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
